NORMAL Marauders and Co
by Alia5
Summary: Lily and her friend are normal people living a normal life represented by me and my best friend. Romance and every day fun. Later I will get into relationships. Includes diary parts. Keep your suspicions! PG for minor language.
1. First night

Marauders, and Sam and Lily  
  
Disclaimer: I only own myself, (Sam is based off me, Alia) and I do get credit for making Lily like my best friend. As for the rest, most of the plot and Lily, James and so on, I do not own any of it!  
  
A/N: If you read my disclaimer, you know that I used myself, Alia, to make the Samantha character, whose nickname is Sam. I also used my bestest best friend, whose name I will not say, to make Lily. (Bestest best because I have a couple best friends. What would they say if I didn't count them as best friends?) Anyway, this story has no special abduction, no Voldemort- taking-over-and-hurting-poor-Lily-and-James, and not for a long time will it focus on Lily/James. Anything else abnormal I missed? Oh yeah, Lily and James live normal lives, no mental problems, body problems, and shallowness. Sirius is slightly shallow, not much though, if I can make him that way. If you are asking, "Why don't you be Lily?" it is because if James is like his son, he will drive me crazy with self-blame. This is in diary and normal form from the viewpoint of Sam. Did I do a long enough A/N? Tell me in a review.  
  
***  
  
September 1s t  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I had so much fun today, and I'm in Gryffindor with two girls, Lily of course, and four boys. Three of them are pretty cute. But hey, I'm only eleven. And I got out of sixth grade because of a hat! I'm so excited! Classes start tomorrow and I can't wait 'til charms at 1:30 o'clock. Oh, yeah, let me copy down my schedule..  
  
1st class: 8:00-10:00 a.m. 2nd class: 10:10-12:10 a.m. 3rd class: 12:20-1:20 p.m. 4th class: 1:30-3:30 p.m.  
  
Monday: 1: Herbology, 2: Free, 3: Lunch, 4: Charms  
  
Tuesday: 1: Free, 2: History, 3: Lunch, 4: DADA  
  
Wednesday: 1: Potions, 2: Transfiguration, 3: Lunch, 4: Free  
  
Thursday: 1: Care of Magical Creatures, 2: Free, 3: Lunch, 4: Language  
  
Friday: 1: Math, 2: Flying, 3: Lunch, 4: Music  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Samantha Zagen put on the old dusty hat shakily.  
  
"My," said the hat. She jumped.  
  
Err, hat? She thought.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Could I know my house before you say it?  
  
"Right," it responded. "Smart and clever, yes, but you hate that you can be thought as always reading, odd, but not Ravenclaw. Not Hufflepuff, as you don't work hard enough. Ambition, my. I think Slytherin would be-"  
  
Not Slytherin, she thought desperately, it's evil.  
  
"Alright, but Gryffindor is the only one left. You aren't often brave. You are chivalrous. Well, I guess you will be GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted the last word and Sam went to Gryffindor after taking the hat off.  
  
"Great job, Sam," cried Lily. Sam grinned. "What took so long? You were up there for like, a minute."  
  
"I'll tell you later," Sam said, as the four boys across the table looked like they were about to ask a question.  
  
But they never got to, as Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Before you eat, as you are all hungry, I will say this: Zippidy Do Dah.  
  
Sam and Lily looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Sam began to sing, "Zippidy do dah, zippidy day, my oh my what a wonderful day, plenty of sunshine comin' my way, zippidy do dah, zippidy day!"  
  
"No, no, no, stop!" cried Lily.  
  
"I'm insulted! You don't like my singing? Peanut!" Peanut was Lily's nickname from even God doesn't know where.  
  
"Hey! Don't call me that, Sammy!"  
  
Sam leaned over to the boys across the table. "Call her Peanut." The brunette with blue eyes pointed to Lily, who was trying to cover her mouth.  
  
"Samantha!" said the red headed, green-eyed girl. Sam hated being called by her first name.  
  
"Hey! Best friends are getting cheap these days," Sam said to two blonde girls next to her.  
  
"Are you guys going to eat?" asked a boy across from Sam.  
  
"Oh, food!" Sam's fellow first years laughed at her. She blushed. "Sorry, I'm a little hyper."  
  
"Amazing. Sirius is usually the one hyper," said a black-haired boy with glasses.  
  
Sam didn't respond as her mouth was full of food. She held up one finger and made a noise that was like humming with your mouth full and closed.  
  
A different dark-haired boy imitated her and they all laughed.  
  
"OK," said Sammy with a red face after swallowing a big bite. "Who is Sirius? And who are you? I'm Sam."  
  
"Samantha," said Lily to annoy her. Samantha swatted at her. "I'm Lily."  
  
"I thought you were Peanut," said the dark-haired boy. "I am Sirius."  
  
"Ah, so that's who was making fun of me." Sam shook her finger at him. "Bad boy, bad." Sirius barked liked a dog and hung his tongue out. "Back, dog, back!" Everyone laughed. "I always knew men were like dogs." The girls snickered.  
  
"I'm a man now?" Sam glared but said nothing. The boys got their revenge.  
  
Finally they all calmed down. A blonde with a large frame said, "Anyways, I'm Liz."  
  
"And I'm Sandra," another blonde, only tall, said.  
  
"I'm James," said the black-haired boy with glasses.  
  
"Remus," said a light brown-haired boy.  
  
"Peter," said the only blonde boy. His hair was nearly see-through. His voice was also high.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you all," said Lily. Lily smiled. Lily was always a good person for those things.  
  
Soon dinner was done and after their long talks and squabbles they went to bed. Or in Sam's case, diary. Suspicions  
  
* * * A/N: Yes, I call my best friend peanut. I also call her Jo Jo, Pickle, and anything else I can think of. She tries to stop me singing. 'Tries' is the key word. We have a joke that we are going to close our locker on the other. I started a new saying. "Best friends are getting cheap these days," while we were laughing and whacking each other with our mitts. (The last was sarcastic, I am not mean, well... ;D)  
  
Review please. 


	2. First day of classes

NORMAL Marauders and Co.  
  
Disclaimer: All disclaimers apply  
  
A/N: You know, people always say a diary is good for you, but I've never liked them. I look back on past days and I think, 'What in the world was I thinking to write that?' Some say talking is the right way to let out feelings, but the words never come out right for me. I have the whole thing planned then I try to say it and I can never get it out or I stutter. Even more others think that just thinking the thoughts are a good way to vent. Again, my thoughts turn and don't reflect the true me, the hyper me, the sad me, the happy me. Differently from most people, I burn my thoughts off in stories that show a happy ending to my troubles, or even how I wish my life was. There are still problems. Such as, plotting the story-line and not continuing it, only knowing fragment of the story or... several more things.  
  
-There once was a girl with many friends...- stupid, unattractive, stupid, and cheesy.  
  
-She had many problems...- stupid again, depressing.  
  
-She watched her friends flourish in boyfriends, friends, being favorites to teachers, and making people laugh....- depressing again, too-happy-to-be- true-ending fits the story.  
  
All in all, few made it past but they always reflect me. Loud, truthful arguments and guys falling in love at first sight of you. The bad endings never come and the good stay. Refreshing and depressing. The good side always wins.  
  
This will always be and hardly ever fall in my stories. But some are still good and reflect the positives and some negatives. They show how people have problems, not always over-whelming, though sometimes, and no one is perfect, and someday you will meet a true friend or more than a friend.  
  
--My thoughts to writing, by me, Alia Willingham.  
  
This is a good story, I think. It thought my last thoughts turned out well and I hope some people agree, or even disagree but see the points to it. On with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
Monday, September 2nd  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today we went to our classes. Oh and on my schedule, I need to add Astronomy at 2 am on Friday. The boys were surprised to see my non-hyper...  
  
Sam woke up from her alarm clock at 6:00 am drowsy and grumpy. She went and took a shower in the girls' dorm's bathroom. Then she brought in her make- up bag and shut herself up with a mirror. Thank God, she thought, that there's more than one mirror and privacy walls. About 7:00 Sam was finally out with all her make-up on, hair brushed, and hair slightly wet from the shower.  
  
Checking the time, she saw she had 40 minutes to get breakfast and to class. She shrugged. This was making good time. It was obvious where to go for Herbology class. It was in the greenhouses outside the school.  
  
"So," began Sandra, "what weird stuff did you guys do before coming to Hogwarts? I use magic to cheat on a test I was sure I would fail."  
  
Liz said, "I went invisible while sneaking out." What she was sneaking out for was not said.  
  
"I," answered Sam, "stuck a silencing charm on a preppy, mean girl and turned her eyes completely brown. More than once." Sirius's face lit up and he began to write the idea down for a prank. Sam, reading what he wrote, added, "Try making them hear themselves saying what the meant to say." Sirius could kiss her-well not really, but....  
  
"I've flown her many feet in the rain or up a tree," said Lily. Lily loved the rain and to climb. But everyone understood flying was much more fun and fast.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," muttered James to say which spell had done that.  
  
"Or Mobilicorpus," added Remus. James nodded with a quick "true." Remus continued with, "One time I locked a door so good, my mum and her two friends had to break it together. One of her friends was a charm-breaker."  
  
"I switched signs to point to a haunted house far up the street when my sister left us five years ago," Peter said softly.  
  
"I used my mum's wand," said James and Sirius.  
  
"We were going on a trip-"  
  
"A I hiking I trip," interrupted Sirius.  
  
"And me 'n' Sirius took are mum's wands and-"  
  
Sirius cut him off again. "And took 'hem on the trip and turned-"  
  
"Our mum's hair to gardener snakes," finished James.  
  
"Eww!" yelled Sam. Unconsciously she ran a hand over her strait brown hair, as if it might turn to snakes any time soon.  
  
As James and Sirius began describing the scene in detail and the spell used and Sam repeated eww over and over again, Lily checked her watch. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, we only have fifteen minutes left!"  
  
"Relax, Lilz," drawled James, "it's easy to get to the greenhouses."  
  
"Besides," added Sam, "you walk so fast it will take two minutes." Lily gave her a 'special' look of impatience and rolled her eyes. But she sat down.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were in Herbology and the teacher entered. "Oh dear, oh dear, only two thirds of the class is here. Ah, first days again." The Gryffindors realized most of Hufflepuff was missing and they were stufying with them. The plump woman sighed. "Only my third time experiencing it. Anyway, welcome!" She seemed very bright and cheery. "I am Professor Sprout and I will be teaching you Herbology!" Professor Sprout was very enthusiastic. "Herbology is the study and treatment of magical plants! We will be planting them and studying them. Any questions?"  
  
Class continued much the same and she assigned 6 inches on herb uses. While the girls and Remus and Peter used the free period for doing their homework, (Sam with big handwriting,) Sirius and James plotted against Slytherin. Finally, (to Sam and Lily,) lunch was over and charms began. The two friends listened carefully to Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Charms can usually be preformed by all adults when just told the words and a little format. Some adults do them better, and some more complicated charms cannot be done by anyone. We will be studying wrist movements to a simple spell, Wingardium Leviosa. This makes objects float. As you get better at simple spells, harder ones will come easier. Charms are also used in Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and in your seventh year, Potions. Now, the wrist movements are swish and flick. Swish and flick. Come on, do it with me." For the rest of the class, they practiced wrist movements and the reason for their need. When he reached Sam and Lily, he squealed. "Oh, perfect Miss Evans, Miss Zagen. 10 points to Gryffindor and see me after class!" The two grinned and James and Sirius groaned. Bloody Charm freaks. The Ravenclaws also glared, jealous.  
  
The bell rang and Flitwick assigned 6 inches on why wrist movement was so important. Everyone left leaving the two girls and Flitwick in the room. He smiled at them. "I think you two girls are quite naturals at charms and I would like to know if you would like to take extra classes. There would be no homework," he added at Sam's face.  
  
"Of course!" Their faces lit up.  
  
"On Tuesdays and Thursdays your free periods are first and second, correct?" They nodded. "Perfect. See you there!"  
  
The two girls grinned and left feeling pleased and happy. They chattered away the rest of the way to Gryffindor. They also got lost twice to be guided by a portrait and the Gray Lady. It was interesting she knew where Gryffindor Tower was.  
  
That night they bragged, played games, and went dead asleep. 


	3. First lesson of Extra Charms

Normal Marauders and Co.  
  
D: Own? No.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tuesday, September 3rd Dear Diary,  
  
We had our extra lesson today. It was brilliant....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily and Sam went down together to Gryffindor table. Of the first year Gryffindors, they were the only ones there. Sam realized that the others had no need, this was a free period. Of course, several minutes later the rest of the clan showed up.  
  
"What're you two up so early for?" asked Sirius tiredly.  
  
"Unlike you guys, we have Charms to go to. And why are you so tired?" questioned Lily back.  
  
"We have a special surprise," responded James. He glanced behind him at Slytherin Table.  
  
"James, you didn't!" said Lily.  
  
"What?" asked Sam.  
  
"Yep, we did," said James.  
  
"What?"  
  
"James, that is mean!"  
  
"Hello? What?" cried Sam.  
  
"They pranked the Slytherins," Lily told her.  
  
"Really what did you do?" Lily rolled her eyes at Sam. Sam continued, "Change hair color, body color, mess up their voice, the usual?" Sirius nodded. "Honestly, I agree with Lily." Their jaws dropped. "I mean, it is pathetic. Think of something new for a change."  
  
"If you're so good, why don't you prank?" asked Sirius defensively.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Because, unlike you, I don't want to get in trouble. How'd you do it though?"  
  
"I'll tell you if you can think of a better prank," challenged Sirius.  
  
"Ok," nodded Sam.  
  
"Err, Sirius, I don't think"-started James.  
  
"Make it so their mind goes blank every time a teacher asks them a question or tells them to do something. That way they lose points and no one can figure out what happened."  
  
Sirius stared at her. "I don't like it."  
  
"That's because she beat you, Sirius," said Remus coolly.  
  
"Still... how do we accomplish it?"  
  
"You're the pureblood," replied Sam. "You figure it out."  
  
He pointed at her. "Ha! I found your weakness!"  
  
"Sirius, I'm Muggleborne. How would I know spells? I found out about this world a month ago." Sirius thought hard. And then he thought harder.  
  
"I've never seen him think this much," whispered Remus. "It's scary."  
  
"Don't stress it," warn James. Sirius glared at him. James grinned.  
  
"Anyways," interrupted Lily. "We've got to get going. C'ya."  
  
"Bye."-James.  
  
"Bye."-Remus.  
  
"Humph."-Sirius.  
  
"C'ya."-Sam as she got up.  
  
"Bye"- (eww) Peter.  
  
"Bye"-Liz.  
  
"Bye."-Sandra.  
  
The two girls walked out waving. They walked in silence 'til the corridor Charms was on.  
  
"How do you do that?" blurted out Lily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come up with those ideas." Sam shrugged. "That was such a cool idea, although I would never do it. It's too mean."  
  
"Yeah, I can't do it to the innocent," agreed Sam.  
  
By then they were to the Charms class and sat down. A few silent moments passed until a Ravenclaw boy walked in.  
  
Flitwick came out from behind the pile of books and stepped on them. "Now that we're all here, let me take roll.  
  
"Adams, Adam."  
  
The poor boy named that raised his hand. "Here."  
  
"Becker, Lisa." She raised her hand.  
  
"Evans, Lily."  
  
"Here," smiled Lily.  
  
"Lincoln, Marco." The boy shyly raised his hand.  
  
"Manson, Jared." A black boy in the back raised his hand. The boy was good looking and Sam's eyes stayed on him a second longer than everyone else. He had a wide, pink mouth, a rounded nose, large eyes, and tiny ears.  
  
"Samson, Ashley." A small blonde girl.  
  
"Thomas, Harry." Sam felt sorry for Harry Thomas with his name as a tall boy with curly dirty blonde hair raised his hand  
  
"Thomas, Laura." A tall, haughty girl in dirty blonde pigtails, twin to Harry.  
  
"Wisner, Whitney." A short, pudgy girl.  
  
"Zagen, Samantha"  
  
"Sam," corrected Sam automatically.  
  
No one else was after her. Sam looked around the room. There were four groups. Laura and Lisa were in Slytherin. Harry and Marco were in Hufflepuff and Ashley, Adam, Whitney, and Jared were in Ravenclaw. It was obvious the Sorting Hat was right; Ravenclaw was smarter.  
  
"Our first charm is," began Flitwick, "iAccio/i, or the summoning Charm." He continued and they took notes. At the end they tried the charm, but nobody was able to do it.  
  
"No Homework." He said this because he knew they would practice without pushing.  
  
History was a bore, listening to a ghost go on and on. Lily took notes, knowing that Sam's handwriting was slow.  
  
They got to DADA...  
  
Will be added later. 


End file.
